Jet
by Silver Azure
Summary: This is the story of Jet, a young Tiger who was orphaned because of a fire spread in his village, along the lines he meets Tigress and Master Oogway, what shall become of this child? R&R Plz NO FLAMING! and more chapters to come!
1. Jet's fate

There he was, just a little boy watching as the village he lived in burnt to the ground, just sitting there on that far away hill he began to cry. Our story begins a year later, with that same

young boy; Jet is his name, a young 10 year old orphan Tiger with anger issues, worse than Tigress whom surprisingly was in that same orphanage as Jet, he too was very much like

Tigress, alone, angry and everyone was afraid of him. "Come children, there are people here looking to adopt! Get your happy faces on!" said the lady who watched over the children.

"What would they want with me?" Jet thought to himself as he heard a knock at his door, "Who is it?" he asked as he got into a crouched ready to pounce position, all of a sudden the door

opened and who else but Tigress entered the room. "Hi Jet" she said looking at him with concern, she was worried he wouldn't get adopted and probably be sad his whole life. "Pshhh....

Another adoption, who would want me? I'm just a tiger with a worse anger problem than yours, and well... Im only 10, what'll happen if I don't get adopted for 8 more years when I'm

18? I'll be alone, scared and probably live off any scraps someone throws on the ground!" Jet said as he started to cry. Tigress sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him,

and let him cry on her shoulder, "It's okay Jet, don't worry I'll never let that happen to you." Tigress whispered in his ear. The next day Jet woke up to more people just flocking the

orphanage, kids being adopted by adults, "The hell with this!" he thought to himself, as he ran up a wall, and gracefully jumped out of the window parallel to the wall. Jet was running

pretty quickly when "THUMP!" he bumped into Master Oogway. "My boy, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Master Oogway asked as he picked Jet up, "I'm running away! I'm never

going back to that orphanage!" Jet yelled as he dusted himself off, "Son, you can't run away from your problems, you may run fast but your problems are even faster." All Jet could do

was listen and think to what Master Oogway told him, "Thank You mister!" "My name is Master Oogway, and what might yours be lad?" Oogway asked, "Jet" he replied, "Hmmmmm... I

like that name it represents speed and agility" Said Master Oogway. "Well I'm gonna get going" Said Jet, but Master Oogway grabbed his shoulder. "My boy, come with me, I sense a lot

of fear and anger in your soul, I will help rid of that and help you channel your anger." So Master Oogway took Jet back to the orphanage and he vowed to help the boy. When he got

back to his surprise, Tigress wasn't there instead he found a note and it read; "I was adopted, sorry I will miss you and... I LOVE YOU JET!!!" this made Jet go crazy!

Well guys and gals that was my first ever Kung Fu Panda fic, I hope you all enjoyed, and if you're all wondering yes Jet and Tigress are the same age, don't worry also plz R&R no flaming for that shall bring upon a great curse upon you and dishonor your family.


	2. Jet gets adopted and surprised

Jet was heartbroken after he saw that little note, Tigress was his best friend and well... Only friend because they understood each other best, "Now young child, come with me do not worry

about your friend, for I have a surprise." Said Master Oogway to Jet, "What surprise?" Jet asked, "In due time young one." replied Master Oogway. So Master Oogway adopted Jet and

walked him to the Jade Palace, "So Jet why are you an orphan anyway?" asked Master Oogway, "Well there was a great fire in the Hunag-Xi village and well I was just sitting upon a hill

when it happened, I saw a dark silhouette just fly right by, after the fire died down, I checked for survivors. Naturally I checked my house first and well... My parents never made it." Said Jet

as he was about to cry, "Yes I remember that fire, they never did find out who did it, but know this Jet, that is but a memory now, do not let it hold you back, do not let it anger you because

all this rage and violence will not bring them back and they wouldn't want to see you like this." Replied Master Oogway, Jet was just hused with silence after what Master Oogway told him. A

while later they reached the Jade Palace and Jet was amazed, "Wow I've always dreamt of coming here but just never did." said Jet, after a long and I mean long walk up those stairs, Jet

and Master Oogway finally reached the training grounds of the Jade Palace. "Well Jet it is kind of late, why don't you get some rest and in the morning I will show you your surprise" said

Master Oogway. So Jet went to bed and then come morning Jet woke up to find that there sitting in a chair a foot away from his bed there was Tigress, Jet jumped up out of bed and

wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again!" said Jet to Tigress. "I told you I'd always be there for you, remember

that Jet, I'll always be at your side" Tigress said to Jet as they were still embraced in each others arms.

Well thats chapter 2 plz R&R Thank u no flaming please.

Sorry for such a short chapter but its getting late and I'm very tired


	3. Chapters 3&4 Training Jet & Could it be?

hey Kingofworlds here if you see anything [in brackets] those are just little side notes from me, these will be in my stories.

Tigress was so happy to see Jet, she though she'd never see him again and Jet felt the same way, "Ahh.. So your Jet, I've heard so much about you" said Master Shifu whom had just

appeared out of the blue. "Like what?" asked Jet, "Oh nothing bad it's just Tigress had told me about that fire that sadly took your parents and how Master Oogway took you in" replied

Master Shifu. "Ok, Jet I've heard you are pretty fast, so I want you and Tigress to run the speed course, I wish to see who is faster" said Master Shifu. Tigress and Jet agreed, walked to the

starting line and got in their ready positions, "Good luck Tigress" said Jet, "You too Jet" replied Tigress, 3...2...1 and off went Tigress and Jet, all of a sudden a big wooden plank came out of

nowhere and Jet and Tigress cleared it easily. Down the course came hurdles to which Jet lept over them in a single leap, whilst Tigress lept them one by one, Jet abruptly stopped and said

whilst trying to catch his breat; "Come....on....Tigress" Jet panted. As Tigress finally approached Jet, he took off but Tigress soon caught up, those two ran at high speeds and finally both

crossed the finish line at the same time [if you can believe it] both fell to the ground out of breath and breathing heavily, but they were ok. "Jet, though you are very fast I respect the way

you had waited for Tigress when jumping those hurdles, though you lept them in a single jump and she had trouble, you were a good sport and waited for your friend who had trouble"

said Master Shifu. "T-t-t-hank... you Master... Shifu!" Jet responded as he was trying to catch his breath. As time began to pass Jet and Tigress got older and faster, by this time they were

16 [2 chapters in one story] Tigress knew she liked Jet, and I mean more than friends, but she was afraid he wouldn't want to go out with her, she wanted to ask him badly but never did.

This was until one day Jet approached Tigress and tapped her on the shoulder, "Tigress? Will uhhhh... you... kinda....maybe....wanna" and before Jet could finish Tigress said "Yes", by this

time Jet was so happy, he now is dating Tigress, and she could tell he wanted to go out, he was sweating like a pig and stammering so obvious. Tigress knew deep down this is what she

wanted, just to be loved by someone and that someone is Jet. Tigress would sneak into Jet's room, though Shifu forbid it because, well... ya know, Jet's a boy, Tigress is a girl [God do I

have to spell it out?!] but they did it anyway [not sex]. This made Tigress very happy.

Ok I know the second part was short but I have to get up early so good nite folks! More 2 Come as always!!!


	4. Chapter 5 Jet and Tigress' first date

So if you have read the previous chapters you know whats going on, if you're a complete retard who skipped to this chapter to skip the story, well piss on you I'm not giving a synopsis, read the story. Oh btw theres a hidden character in here, find him!

-Btw [these mean sidnotes from me] as a good friend **cplangel32** laughs at these in humor.

So Tigress and Jet had caught a break from training and decided to go grab some lunch. "So Tigress, what are you hungry for?" asked Jet to his new girlfriend [D'oh I gave a synopsis, oh

well.] Tigress, "Hmmmmm... Ya know what, Noodles sound good!" said Tigress. "Oh yeah there's this noodle place I've wanted to go to for some time" Jet replied. So Jet and Tigress walked

to the Noodle place arm-in-arm [for all you who want romance] and finally got to the Valley, where the shop is located and were greeted by a Panda "Hey guys, I'll be with ya in a sec!" the

Panda said as he almost dropped some noodles and struggled to carry 6 bowls on his arms [3 left, 3 right] "Wow, what a klutz" Jet whispered to Tigress as she let off a little giggle. "Ya

know what would be funny? If this guy became the Dragon Warrior!" Jet whispered in her ear as the couple broke out into laughter, but thankfully Po... I MEAN THE PANDA!!! THE

PANDA!!!! didn't hear them [ok we all obviously know who it is, I only stuttered in case anyone didn't see the movie] "So guys, what are ya having?" asked the Panda [Oh hell, I'm just

gonna say Po] "Hmmmm... That secret ingredient soup sounds delicious, so I'll have that!" said Jet, "Ok one secret ingredient soup for you, and for your lady friend?" asked Po, "I guess I'll

have what he's having" Tigress replied. "Ok guys two secret ingredient soups coming up! Just have a seat and I'll bring them to you." said Po. So Jet and Tigress took their seats and just

began to talk, "So... Jet I noticed you were holding your leg after that race we had, are you alright?" asked Tigress, "Yeah I'm fine I just pulled a muscle but it's ok I'm better now." replied

Jet. "Ok good, I thought you tore it or something like that" responded Tigress. So after some brief chatting Po came with two bowls of noodles, "Enjoy!" Po said as he put the bowls on

their tables. The two started to eat and Jet's face lit up like a christmas tree, "Ooooh these noodles are delicious! Never have I had such good noodles before!" Said Jet as Po walked over

and thanked him [because well... Jet kinda screamed it so Po heard.] After the meal Jet payed [like the gentleman he is] and gave Po a good tip because of the good service. "Jet I really

enjoyed our date and I hope we can date more!" Tigress said as they walked back to the Jade Palace, but suddenly Tigress stopped and grabbed Jet by the shoulder, "Jet I want to tell

you something" said Tigress, "What?" asked Jet. "This." Tigress said as she put her hands on Jets cheeks, puckered her lips and kissed him [and I mean KISSED!!! no cheek pecks.] after

like 10 seconds Jet's legs went numb as he fell to the ground smiling [horny bastard] Tigress laughed and carried him on her shoulders until his legs regained feeling, which eventually they

did and both reached the Jade Palace. Master Shifu greeted them and said; "Ah Jet, Tigress I'm glad your back! I have a surprise for you both." They both looked at each other to wonder

what it was.

So I hoped you guys enjoyed, sorry to have ended this chapter on a cliff hanger but I did, sorry. but please R&R and good night all!!!


	5. Chapter 6 Oh no she didn't!

Hey here's yet another chapter for Jet, like I said before [any text in brackets are sidenotes from me] and if they annoy you, tough luck! Enjoy R&R, flame and I'll find you!

"So what's the surprise?" asked Jet to Master Shifu, "Jet, Tigress I'd like you to meet Viper." said Master Shifu, "Pleased to meet you both" said Viper, who gave a look to Jet as she batted

her eyes a little at him and smiled[oooooh]. Jet was a little weirded out but decided to brush it off. Since Viper was a new member obviously Master Shifu wanted to see what she was made

of so she was placed against Jet in a little spar, "Ok Viper I don't wanna hur-" and before Jet could finish that sentence Viper grabbed his arm and wrapped around tightly, and before long

"CRACK!!!" went his arm "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Jet at the top of his lungs as his arm broke [due to pressure from Viper's grip] "Oh no, I'm sorry,

Oh I feel terrible!!! NO! I didn't mean it!!!" Viper cried. "It's alright, I'm fine! OW!!!" Yelled Jet. "No, you're not!" Yelled Tigress, "Why the hell would you do that?! You broke his arm!" Tigress

yelled at Viper, "I'm sorry I-" and before Viper could finish, Tigress walked Jet to Master Shifu to see what he could do about the arm. A little while later Master Shifu began wrapping his arm

in a cast, "Look it's no big deal, it's only a broken arm, I'm sure she didn't mean it" Jet said as he tried to reason with Tigress but to no avail. After the cast wrapping Jet saw Viper and

Tigress gave Viper a real angry look. "Look I'm really sorry OK?!, I just didn't know my own strength and I was nervous!!!" yelled Viper [gee, lot's of yelling in this story] "Look I forgive

you, it's alright, I've had broken bones in the past" said Jet but Tigress was still pissed off at Viper, "Come on Tigress, she didn't mean it!" said Jet but still no answer, annoyed Jet walked

back to his room and just sat down he didn't know which hurt worse, the fact his girlfriend was pissed at another girl [meaning Viper] or his arm, "Blah, the arm will heal" he thought to

himself as he just sat there, and in slithered Viper. "Ummm.. Does Tigress wanna kill me?" asked Viper all afraid. "Nah, she's just a little steamed on how you broke my arm, but hell it's

cool, It'll heal" Jet said to Viper, "Thanks Jet" said Viper as she slithered up his left arm [the unbroken one] and kissed him on the cheek and who happened to walk in? [come on take a

guess, Shifu? NO! Oogway? NOPE! Tigres? DING! DING! DING!] Yes Tigress walked in and boy she was furious! "JET WHAT THE HELL?! DID SHE JUST KISS YOU?!' yelled Tigress, Jet was in

shock, "LISTEN TO ME TIGRESS IT WAS JUST A PECK ON THE CHEEK IT'S NOT LIKE WE TONGUE KISSED!!![though impossible] "It's all my fault!" yelled Viper as she cried and slithered away.

"Oh jeez, look Tigress stay here and cool off, I'm gonna go talk to Viper" said Jet but Tigress didn't answer as she was pretty steamed.

More drama to come! More [sidenotes] to come as well! Plz R&R flame and you will regret it.


	6. Chapter 7 All is forgiven

Well here's yet another chapter of Jet, [text in these things mean sidenotes from _Moi_ thats French for me] so enjoy, flame and you will be sorry.

Jet was in a bit of a predicament, Tigress just saw Viper kiss Jet and well Tigress and Jet are a couple and well...[you get the picture] Tigress was in her room angry, and she was yelling;

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?! SHE'S A SNAKE AND HE'S A TIGER!!!" and during all this yelling came Master Shifu, who turned to Jet; "What the hell is all this yelling?!" asked Master Shifu. "Well

Master Shifu... I-uh-well Tigerss and- uh.... wel...." Jet couldn't muster up the words, "Well?" asked Master Shifu asked. "Look it was my fault, I kissed Jet and then Tigress came in and

thought that I was trying to steal Jet from her and I'M NOT!!!!" Yelled Vipress, who began to cry. Jet feeling sorry wanted to go and say something but didn't want to risk making Tigress

upset so he kept his mouth shut. [With a girl like Tigress Lord knows I would too!] Viper was in her room all sad, she didn't want to break up Jet and Tigress when suddenly Tigress walked in

and sat next to Viper. Viper being cautious backed away from Tigress very slowly [out of fear] "It's ok, Jet talked to me before while you were in here crying, he told me it was just a peck on

the cheek and I well...overreacted, I'm just, well kinda protective of him, I mean I love him and I don't want to lose him, which is why I also kinda blew up when you broke his arm as well"

said Tigress. "Well I didn't mean to do it, I just got scared and when I get nervous I kinda have a real strong grip if I'm on something and well..." said Viper still with tears in her eyes, "I

understand" replied Tigress, "But why were you nervous?" asked Tigress. "Well... I saw you guys doing these awesome moves and everything and, I wanted to do that too, but I kept

thinking about it and it clouded my grip of reality [really? I thought you had a grip on Jet.] and well then I broke his arm, BUT IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" replied Viper. "Like I said, I

understand" said Tigress, whom now forgave Viper because it was an accident, Viper wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. After the two talked it out, Jet walked in and gave both

Tigress and Viper a big hug, and all was forgiven. Jet knew that Tigress wanted to protect him but come on Jet's not a cub anymore, but he still loved Tigress with all his heart and Viper

too [In a dear friend sort of way].

Ok that was chapter 7, It was short but I gotta get up in the morning for school but anyhoo I hope you enjoyed.

By the way the end is drawing near.


	7. Chapter 8 A battle to remember

Here's another chapter of Jet for your enjoyment, [text in these mean sidenotes or commentary from me] don't like it, too damn bad! Flame and I'll set you on fire! [not really] Also I'm not

including Viper in this chapter because I want it solely between Jet and Tigress!

Jet was happy with Tigress and Viper's forgiving each other, but was still bummed that his arm was still in a cast, but time passed and his arm healed [yea a whole chapter about a broken

arm, that's why I sped it up] Master Oogway approached Jet; "Jet, lad you have grown up and a mature young man you have become. I see great things in your future but at the same

time I see great sadness in others" Jet was puzzled at that part and thought maybe he'd lose Tigress or a close friend but Jet really didn't want to question it. Later on Jet was walking

along the training grounds of the Jade Palace and afterward he walked by Tigress' room and thought that the sadness in other's eyes was sadness in his or Master Shifu's he thought

that he'd lose her or she'd turn out like Tai Lung [yea I mention, big whoop wanna fight about it?] or worse. Tigress walked up to him because she saw him just looking into her room and

she approached him and asked; "Hey Jet, what's the matter?" "What? Oh nothing" Jet replied as he walked back to his room still unwise as to what Master Oogway meant. Without

warning an Asiatic Cheetah wearing a black vest and black pants landed in the training grounds, "Hello Jet! Do you remember me?" asked the cheetah in an oily voice. "No, I don't who you

are" replied Jet, "You stupid Tiger, it is me Sheng! I burnt your village and killed your parents Jet!" Hearing this had made Jet angry [and Lord knows I'd be too] "You MOTHERFU-!" shouted

Jet as he charged at Sheng but unfortunately got knocked down by a powerful side kick to the gut. All of a sudden Tigress came from nowhere and gave Sheng a flying side kick to the

head which knocked him down but not out, Sheng quickly got back up and charged at Tigress to which Jet tripped Sheng and gave a swift ax kick to the gut but no dice, Sheng still got

back up. "Damn he's too strong! Sure Tigress took him down but I can't!" Jet angrily thought to himself and then went berserk! Jet threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Sheng, all hitting

their marks. Master Shifu heard what was going on outside and quickly rushed to the training grounds, but there was nothing he could do as Jet was already landing kicks and punches on

Sheng. All of a sudden Sheng grabbed Jet's leg and threw him to the ground, Tigress went after Sheng but he quickly grabbed her and threw her to the ground, "NOBODY DOES THAT TO

TIGRESS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Jet at the top of his lungs, he quickly went after Sheng but he was expecting it, Sheng grabbed Jet by his sides and slammed Jet into a wall

headfirst with great impact, Jet was down and out. Tigress saw him and was devastated, but she had to defeat Sheng, she went after him with all her might, punching and kicking and

finally after all that punching and kicking she kicked Sheng out a wall to which he fell to his death. Sheng was defeated, but Tigress quickly ran to Jet, and got down beside him and put his

head in her lap. "Jet HANG IN THERE!" Tigress said crying her eyes out, "Tigress..." Jet said weakly, "Tigress... I...Love...You" Jet stuttered weakly as his eyes rolled back into his head and

in her lap Jet died. Tigress was speechless but she had cried and cried. That night the whole village held a funeral for Jet, Tigress cried like a baby and Master Oogway approached her and

put his hand on her shoulder, "Tigress, with great battle come great sacrifices, Jet died a hero and he will always be in your heart" said Master Oogway. As the years went on Tigress

became a little tad bitter because of the loss, but she always kept a little painting of them two together in her drawer [I say painting because flash photography was unheard of at the

time of ancient China] Tigress always would walk by his bedroom time and time again and the memories of the two were always in her heart. THE END

Five years after this story the Furious Five were formed

Another 4 after the forming of the Furious Five is when Kung Fu Panda takes place.

I hope you enjoyed and I hated to have to make that ending, hell I'm crying a little bit but sadly there are no more chapters to come but I will make more KFP fiction in time to come.


End file.
